Calling Of The Heart
by Moonlight-Sorrow
Summary: Sometime your heart wants something you know you can't have, but Kagome won't give up without a fight. She'll do whatever it takes to keep what she has.


Disclaimer ~ alright, I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just an obsessed fan ^^  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Calling Of The Heart  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
It started out like any other day. I left my house, saying bye to my family then went to the old shine and jumped into the well to look for jewel shards with Inuyasha and the others. The sun was shinning, I didn't get very fair before Shippo ran into my arms smiling. He always seems so much happier when I was around. It made me wonder if anyone well took care of him while I was away. Anyway I said I'd felt a shard facing the western lands, which meant a possible run in the Sesshomaru. Lucky we had no run- ins with him, after the mid-day we had found two shards. Everyone was feeling good about it, well everyone but Inuyasha. That is when it all started, like always.  
  
"Is that all you can find?!" Inuyasha snapped  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault you jerk! I did the best I could!" I shouted.  
  
"Well then I guess your best isn't good enough!"  
  
"Sit Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I left him faced down in the dirt as he whimpers in pain.  
  
Now I know what your think, 'that jerk'. Well yes and no, you see, I in a way planed it. I never a fight would come. I just tried to make it as big as I could. See that way Inuyasha would try to sleep off his anger. That's want I needed him to sleep. That night after dinner, everyone started to drift off, one by on the fell. Sango, Miroku, and last was Shippo, he rested soundly on my sleeping bag. Darn it, Inuyasha was taking for ever to fall asleep. I layed down, and turned my back toward him. After thiry minutes. He was out, I crawled out and picked up my shoes. I crept away from the camp, and took one look back. Seeing that no ones was moving, I slipped on my shoes and took off into the night. The wind riped thought my hair as I ran. I was so late, my heart raced. I praied he was still there. I made it to a small clearing, there sat an oak tree, I leaned against it hoping to catch my breath. That when he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Your late. What kept you?" The way he spoke, the way his hair flowed in the wind. He rised my inner passions.  
  
"I can only run so fast, I'm not like you. Inuyasha took forever to fall asleep to night."  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
"Don't be mad, I came as fast as I could."  
  
"I don't like you with him. I don't trust him around you." He walked towards me wrapping his arms around my wasit, he nuzzled the crook of my neck, knowing it drives me crazy.  
  
"I won't let him touch me, you know my love belongs to you. He had his chance and he choice Kikyo."  
  
"So you are mine and only mine?" He looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"Yes, only yours." I stared back.  
  
"Then why must we keep this a secret? We've been doing this for a month now, and I grow tried of it. I want the world to know you belong to me."  
  
"Its just not time yet...that's all." I looked away.  
  
"When?" He pulled my head back.  
  
"Soon, very soon. Did you do that spell? The one that hides your scent from Inuyasha, and the others?"  
  
"Hai, of coruse."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
He pressed his lips to mine, as his hands slid down to my side. Holding me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss with my tongue. He groaned softly. We continued this for a while, be close until the sun started to rise. He sighed heavly, and pulled back.  
  
"The sun is coming up...you'd better go." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"I wish I didn't..."  
  
"me too."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
One last kiss was shared, I turned and ran back to camp. I'd got a little turned around, and when I got back on track and exited the woods, I bumped right into Inuyasha!  
  
"Where were you?" he glared at me.  
  
"Ummm.... Bathroom!" I walked passed him and got back into my sleeping bag. I tried to calm down, if he finds out... all hell would break lose.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Please Review and share your thoughts. ^^  
  
* Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


End file.
